The Princess And The Farmer
by claws the tiger
Summary: After he saves her life, Princess Elise begins to enter a relationship with a young farmer named Sonic the hedgehog. Her father, however, refuses to let the two see each other and introduces her to a much wealthier man who will stop at nothing to get to the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess And The Famer**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Elise. There has got to be some man out there for you. A wealthy man worthy of the throne." Elise's father, King Zane said.

"I'm sure that I will find someone, father." Elise said.

"We have a guest coming tonight. It is another suitor so I expect you to be on your best behavior." King Zane said.

Elise rolled her eyes. She hated all of her father's suitors. When would she be able to pick out a suitor of her own?

"I need some fresh air." Elise said.

King Zane sighed. "All right. Just be careful." He said.

Soon after she left the castle, Elise saw three figures in the distance. She stopped and the figures came closer. Elise's feet felt frozen to the ground. She could not run.

"Hello?" Elise called, rather nervously.

She heard voices talking. Her feet still felt frozen.

"What do we have here?" Elise could see the face of the figures now. All three of them were men. It was the leader of them that spoke.

"I'd leave her alone if I was you." Elise and the three men turned to see a blue hedgehog standing of the doorstep of a house. It was a house that a peasant would live in.

"And what could you do against us?" The leader spoke again.

The hedgehog grinned and withdrew his sword. It appeared to be an old sword, perhaps it came from relatives. The leader also withdrew his sword and the hedgehog charged.

Swords clashed in the air. To Elise, the hedgehog seemed like he would never tire. The leader of the gang began to tire and Sonic caught him on a blind side. Before Elise knew it, the hedgehog had the gang leader pinned down. Without hesitation, the hedgehog shoved his sword in the leader's heart.

"Anyone else want to try?" the hedgehog spoke again.

"You won this time peasant. Don't expect to win next time." With that said, the remaining gang members fled.

Elise approached the hedgehog.

"Thank you. I own you my life. How did you happen to be here at the right place at the right time?" Elise asked.

"I took a break from farming to visit my uncle. My name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." The hedgehog said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elise looked up at Sonic in shock. Sonic saw the look on Elise's face.

"Need a hand?" Sonic asked.

Elise nodded and Sonic pulled her up.

"You know, I'll take you back to my farm. Don't worry about my uncle, he knows that I tend to run off sometimes." Sonic said before disappearing into his uncle's home.

Sonic came out a few minutes later with saddle bags and put them on the horse tied outside the house. After he was done, Sonic turned to Elise. Elise came out to the horse and she got on. Sonic soon followed suit and mounted the horse. The horse started to gallop and Sonic and Elise were on the way to Sonic's house.

Sometime later, Sonic and Elise arrived at an old farmhouse with a field that was mostly soil in the back. A barn was at the house's side.

"Is this where you live?" Elise asked.

Sonic laughed. "I know it is not what you are used to but it is quite nice out here." Sonic said. "Come on. You must be hungry. I got bread in the house."

"No, I'm fine really." Elise said.

Sonic shrugged and headed into the house. Elise followed, remembering what her father told her about peasants. Elise wanted to see if this was really true.

"_Peasants are the poorest of the poor. They are all filthy, no-good beggars." _Elise's father would say. _"Don't believe what they say because the second that they gain your trust, they'll turn on you." _

"Have a seat at the table." Elise's thoughts were interrupted by Sonic's voice.

Sonic came back a few seconds later holding a loaf of bread in his hands. Elise noticed that Sonic was wearing clean gloves as supposed to the dirty ones that he was wearing when he rescued her. Sonic picked a knife of a knife rack and began to cut the bread.

Meanwhile at the castle, King Zane was setting up a search party. Guards searched everywhere. A group of guards went deep in the forest, where Sonic the hedgehog lived.


End file.
